This invention relates generally to inserts used in lining the insides of bread baskets, and particularly to such liners which are washable, reversible, and decorative.
In almost every case, where a table is set for dinner, one of the main items on that table is a wicker-type of basket for containing therein sliced bread, buns, or other small bread items. It has been standard practice to line the basket with some form of napkin before placing the bread therein. Although napkin liners add a neat and clean appearance to the basket, not being designed for that purpose, they do not add any decorative value to the basket nor the table upon which the basket is set, and actually they distract from the decorative design of the wicker basket because of the limp overhanging corners of the napkin.